Parody of "It's All About the Benjamins" by Puffy
by Dellchat
Summary: Parody of "It's All About the Benjamins" which is "sung" by Anime characters


It's All About The Anime  
  
It's all about the anime baby  
It's all about the anime baby  
  
(Heero Yuey)  
Now, what y'all wanna do?  
Wanna be taller? Good drawers?  
Smaller-- who be dippin in the Wing with the brawlers  
Smacking all the mobile dolls named Taurus  
Trying to get people's hands away from the faces  
Yeah living the raw deal, colors to kill,  
Orange, Green-White, and teal  
But still, everything's real in this field  
And I'll kill you so fast, there'll be no will  
But don't knock me for trying to copy  
Seven heros, from disks that are floppy  
I'm in Wing Zero, and I wanna be heard  
On your TV everyday, and that's my word  
Swimmin' with Relena who owns a condominium  
Gundam times five, planned for the millenium  
It's all about the anime what?  
I get a fifty pound of nuke for your mutt  
I get some bruises, and some minor cuts  
  
(Goku)  
I want to knock you in the head with a clutch  
Drinking malt liquor, zap you with my finger  
I'm take no sippers, watched for ditch diggers  
Rocking orange denims, with no zippers  
Fireball at window pane, Mr.Satan  
Zapping the three-quarter reptile (Cell!)  
Enormous dream, Cell is green- Ford Jeep  
for my team so while you sleep I'm a scheme  
We see through, that's why nobody never going to believe you  
You should never do what we do, dub shows in Hebrew  
Don't let my eye intrigue you  
Cause it turn blue, I'm only here  
For that dragonball which lead you  
  
(Ash Ketchum)  
I'm strictly trying to catch those, colossal sized Blastoise  
And try to be number one show in Idaho, Boise  
Davis, with show that look like Salsa  
And the anime chick transforming into coca  
Brock over, Misty, never sober  
Me and pet rover being number one in Minnesota  
Avoiding Team Rocket with suprises and Supernovas  
Hangin at these Wal-Marts in Arizona  
To Daytona, when I was young I wanted to fight her  
But now I only fight chicks with them gym badges  
Catching, many pokemon at the Aspens  
Uhh, anime mental, stay rocking hentai  
Candy for the eye, of girl whose hair was dark brown  
Pinky-ringin, jigglypuff seems to be singin  
Pokemusic down at Pallet with Pikachu clingin  
To my knockoffs, player you mad false  
Actin hard when you as wussy as fake jaws  
  
(Powerpuff Girls)  
It's all about the anime  
It's all about the anime  
It's all about the anime  
It's all about the anime  
  
(Heero Yuey)  
Now, what y'all wanna do?  
Wanna be taller? Good drawers?  
Smaller-- who be dippin in the Wing with the brawlers  
Smacking all the mobile dolls named Taurus  
  
(Sakura)  
Wanna mess with the Clow huh?  
Powwww, hmm....what you want to say now?  
Dressed in style by Tomoyo  
Have your friends drooling and saying "Oyo"  
And you know me, from makin Li so sick  
Fight with my wand and the watch on my wrist  
If it's clow card, you know I caught it  
Grand Canyon is a big ditch, deep throated  
Know you wanna watch my show cause it's candy coated  
Take your pick, me dressed or uncoated, suck a !@#$  
All that bull!@#$ you kick, watching from the sideline  
Get your own card, why you takin' mine?  
I'm a CLAMP kind of lady  
No, I am not Slim Shady, Heero hold me down baby!  
Only female in this crew, and I catch cards  
Like a cardcaptor, so Li, !@#$ you  
  
(Ranma)  
I been had skills, water spills  
Never went to Brazil, but I like meat on the grill  
Everyone chasin me, marry me, beatin me  
Like a piehole, uhhh, have no life like Fidel Castrol  
With my Sakura card catching girl, the want she seems to twirl  
I always try to wear sporty, but they all are corny  
Rockin Kasumi and Akane, my only kitty-kat  
To the brink of death, wear a bra?, no, that's not where it's at  
And I'm livin that, whole life, with some mojo  
Don't need no state pen, when I'm in the Tendo dojo  
Look, there are no Francis, I like Praying Mantis  
I use my special attack, my left hand swing, right hand grip on the whip  
For the smooth getaway  
Anime haters get away or my martial art skills will be in display  
Drain my energy till I'm empty, don't test me  
I'll be here training my life away, all about the anime  
What??  
  
(Powerpuff Girls)  
It's all about the anime  
It's all about the anime  
It's all about the anime  
It's all about the anime  
It's all about the anime  
It's all about the anime  
It's all about the anime  
It's all about the anime  
  
.........................................................................................................................................  



End file.
